


Weekends and Scary Movies

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [63]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: The Train Manager and the Driver are trying to pick a movie to watch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fandot creativity night  
> Prompts: shadow/movies  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

”No, absolutely not! We’re not watching that one!” The Driver pointed at the DVD cover in front of him. ”Give me something else. ANYTHING else.”

 

”Oh, why not?” said the Manager. ”It’s a classic!”

 

”Because I’ll be scared of my own shadow for the rest of the weekend and I wanted this to be a _nice_ weekend.”

 

”And it will be,” the Manager promised. ”I just really want to see this.”

 

”And you know how much I hate scary movies.”

 

”But I love them. And I love watching you watching them.”

 

”That’s just messed up,” said the Driver and went to the shelf to pick out another film.

 

”No, it’s not,” said the Manager. ”I just love the way you try to hide your head when there are scary scenes, but then you just _have_ to look. And then you get scared and bury your head in me instead.”

 

”Stop it.”

 

”No,” the Manager insisted. ”And my favourite part is when you get startled and you jump onto my lap.”

 

”It’s not funny!” The Driver sent the Manager a stern look.

 

”No, but it is kind of sexy.”

 

”In what way is that sexy?” The Driver raised an eyebrow

 

”You, always being in control, suddenly terrified and turning to me for safety. I like that.”

 

”So that why you’re always … you know … After you watch these movies? I just thought the movies turned you on.”

 

”Not the movies, no. Just you.”

 

”You’re just playing with me.”

 

”That’s what I’m hoping, love.”

 

”Go on then,” said the Driver and sat down on the sofa with a sigh. ”If you must.”

 

The Manager grinned when he saw the tiny smile the Driver tried to hide. This would be a great weekend indeed.


End file.
